Bad Luck
by sachi.sachi
Summary: Bad Luck had already disbanded and Shuichi is singing for a new band. Yuki comes back again with the new Nittle Grasper with Hiro and Suguru!


Four figures were standing in front of a tombstone. It read, "Mikage Akira". The one in the middle, a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes, put flowers in front of the tomb. "It was his favorite flower." the one standing on her left said. He was a red eyed boy with black hair that extended to his back, tied up with a string. The one on the other side of the girl remained quiet but nodded in approval. He had light blue hair, and bluer eyes. The last figure, a pink haired boy with purple eyes, stood behind the three. He stood still, unmoving, looking at the flowers.

"Later, Aki-nii." The brown haired girl said.

After two years..

Two blonde men were exiting the airport. The taller smoked as he waited for the shorter one to call for the car to fetch them. "Japan had really changed while we were away, didn't it Eiri?" the short one smiled while Eiri Yuki just grunted. While waiting, they saw a group of fans, reporters and cameramen waiting on the other side of the airport's exit. "Tohma?" Yuki looked at the other blond. Tohma shrugged. The car arrived and they drive off to Yuki's old apartment.

As they drove off, fans started to scream, "Kyahhh! Blood Lust!!!!!!!!" The fans began to scream louder when they saw one of the members of Blood Lust coming out. "Its Satou and Hide!" Two men walked into the car as guards guide them. "Huh? Where is Shuichi?" Fans were heartbroken when they were told by the airport guards that the lead singer, Shindou Shuichi, was not with the two. Some went home crying, even the reporters.

"That bastard really left us in the hotel!" The black haired man shouted as the car drove off to their hotel. The other man seating in front of him laughed. He had light blue hair. "Whats the matter Sa-chan? You're really that disappointed, huh?" Satou blushed and glared at his band mate, "Shuddup! I'm not disappointed because of that TEME!" he emphasized the last word, "And its not Sa-chan! Its Miwa Satou! It should be Satou-KUN!" Hide just sighed and leaned on his seat as Sa-chan explained his masculinity and how bastard their lead singer can be. As the black haired man ranted, memories of the last five years flooded through Hide's head.

Blood Lust was a band formed by Moritaka Gin, their manager. It composed of Shindou Shuichi as lead singer, Miwa Satou as guitarist, Hide Takahashi (that's me) as the drummer, and... Hide paused a little before he continued, Mikage Akira as pianist. During the first practice, nothing good came out of that day. Shuichi would listen only to Akira. He was lacking of the right emotion even though his voice was one of the best I've heard. Satou would always complain about Shuichi's performance but Shuichi would just pay him no attention so the black haired boy would glare at him throughout practice. But after a few weeks, we started to work as an average band even with Satou and Shuichi's fights. Blood Lust has been playing music for almost five years now with our manager still being Gin.

His thoughts were cut off when Satou pinched his right cheek, "Ow! Hidoi Sa-chan!" He exclaimed. Satou glared at him as the two got off the car and walked in the hotel. A green haired man with black eyes greeted them in the lobby. "Gin!" The two called out to him as their manager approached them. "Come, I'll show you to your rooms so that you can rest."

-- scene change --

"I was right in thinking you'll be here." A brown haired woman approached the red haired man with black highlights. The man was standing in front of a tomb. He remained quiet while the woman spoke again. "You've been away for six months for a tour in America and Europe right? He missed you. He'll be happy to know what happened in the concert. So-" He grabbed one of her hands that were arranging newly bought flowers on the tomb. "Stop this Miyu. He'll be more lonely sto see you like this-" He was stopped by a slap on his face. "He loved you so much for three years! Remember, when Eiri Yuki left you, it was Aki who picked up the pieces for you! He gave you everything Shuu! Thats how he loved... thats how... how..." Shuichi held her, he too felt pain when Akira died, he still feels pain everyday. He thought of killing himself but he promised Aki to take care of Miyu.

"Promise me, you'll never leave my brother behind... Please, he'll be lonely." she said, lifting her head so their eyes meet. "I'll be here for him... and you, Miyu. I promise." Both stayed quiet for a while, then Miyu walked away from Shuichi, and started organizing the flowers again. "Aki-nii! Gin said that I can have a short break from work this summer. Do you like me to bring you some oranges? But you know these days you can't find good oranges..." Shuichi listened as she ranted about oranges and other fruits. He would occasionally give comments about things and Miyu would glare at him.

After a few hours, Miyu left but Shuichi stayed. He sat in front of the tomb for some time, then his cellphone rang. He looked at the screen and found out that it was Gin.

Shuichi: Hn?  
Gin: What time are you returning back? Lets have dinner at my place and I'll talk some project with the band. Okay?

Shuichi didn't reply and just ended the call. He touched the tombstone, "Ja Aki." He walked to the parking lot and rode his motorcycle to the hotel where his band and Gin were staying.

-- Back at the hotel --

Three men were at the hotel's five star restaurant. They were in a private area where Gin reserved it for their privacy. "That bastard is really late!" Satou said as he sliced his steak. "Oi Sa-chan, be careful or you'll break the plate." Hide moved his head to the right as a plate was thrown his way. Gin chuckled, "He'll be here. He just went somewhere." Red eyes widen in realization, "So, he went there. He's so selfish! He could've just told me so I'll go with-"

"You'll go with who?" Satou blushed as he saw Shuichi leaning on the door frame. Lots of changes happened to the scrawny and short pink haired boy. He was now taller and his body developed muscles at the right places. He was still slender but masculine at the same time. The pink color of his hair began to turn into a darker color, somewhat like dark red and had black highlights. He had an earring on his right ear which was color blue.

He approached the three and sat beside Gin. "The project of Sounds Inc. will be the biggest artists showcase this year. They will be having singers, bands, dancers, and other artists in a hotel. Those in bands will be in the west area of the hotel." Gin explained.

"What does this have to do with us?" Satou asked. "You were invited to attend this showcase. You will stay there for two months and will have mini concerts. Its to promote the music of bands. You can rest there too."

"A mini vacation?" Hide raised his eyebrow. Gin nodded. "Then count us in! Lets eat dinner, I'm starving!" Satou ate excitedly as if like a child that's promised a candy after doing their chores. The other two members just sighed.

-- at another hotel --

Tohma was standing on the balcony when Yuki entered his room. "I have a business proposal for you. You're sister and I had been planning on starting our recording company again." Their company closed after Eiri and him migrated to America. "What does this has to do with me then?" he asked, lighting a cigarette in his hand. "Nittle Grasper would be revived with me, Noriko, and Ryuichi. We will have new members too, Hiroshi and Suguru, and K. You-" Yuki raised his eyebrow, "Bad Luck members? What about Shuichi?"

"Bad Luck disbanded after we left. Shuichi has a new band now. They've been playing for almost five years now." Yuki remained quiet. 'Five years huh? So much time can change everything.' "I really don't know much about news here because we've been away for so long and we had limited communication with people from Japan." Yuki nodded in agreement. Yuki wanted a quiet and private life to heal. Mika, his sister, understood and let Tohma go with him after their divorce.

"I've already called the others. They agreed. If the new Nittle Grasper would be able to come back into the top charts then we could also revive N-G Recording Company. You'll be helping Ryuichi write songs for us." Yuki just nodded again and went back to his room. Tohma sighed. 'Is it really okay for Eiri to see Shuichi this soon?'

-- with Hiroshi and Suguru --

Seguchi Tohma just called him. He didn't really want to join Nittle Grasper but it was the only way he could approach Shuichi. He laughed and laughed until tears flooded his eyes. He covered them with one hand. "I'm sorry Shuu." he muttered.

Suguru was standing by the door way. His _lover_ lied on the bed, crying again. Every night, the red haired man would listen to CDs of Shuichi and cry himself to sleep. All he knew is that on the last day that the two former bestfriends were together, they ended up on a bad term. All Suguru could do was to be there for him. Gradually, they progressed to becoming lovers. They shared the same pain of losing a dear friend that was so close to them. Suguru still feels the pain everytime he thinks about Shuichi but he couldn't really afford to show his loneliness. He needs to be strong for himself and most of all, for Hiro.

-- with Yuki --

'You must hate me until now.' he thought as he lighted his fifth cigarette that night. The scrawny boy that sticked with him in the past grew up to be a successful singer. 'You grew up too fast. I wonder, what would happen when we finally see each other again?' He really doesn't know what to feel. To be happy or disappointed that Shuichi was able to move on without him. He pushed such thoughts away as he sat down on his bed.

-- with Ryuichi --

"Hear that Kuma-chan? We're gonna be singing again!" After Nittle Grasper disbanded for the second time, he quit singing. He busied himself with helping K manage his company. The company makes stufftoys and such. He became co-owner and spent time with K and Noriko. The two married three years ago after K had divorce with his first wife. "We'll be shining again. Me and Shuichi." He held Kumagoro close to his chest and slept, dreaming about the first time he and Shuichi sang together for the first time.

--with Satou --

He couldn't sleep so he went to the balcony for some fresh air. He opened the door and after a few steps, he stopped as the breeze felt cold agaisnt his skin. "Dummy" He turned his head to his right, where he heard the sound coming from. He saw Shuichi, wearing a black jacket, leaning on the balcony. "Hey, I'm sorry for being an idiot but you didn't have to rub it in my fac-" He stopped as he felt something land on his head. He lifted it off and saw a black jacket with two white crosses stitched on both sides of the collar. "Isn't this... But... Aki gave you this, right?" Shuichi nodded, "Wear it or you'll get sick."

"You must be sick already, acting all nice." he whispered the last part but wore the jacket. It was warm and it smelled like Shuichi, like apples. He blushed when he realized what he was thinking about. "Are you okay? You're red." He turned to his right again but bumped into Shuichi. "What?! Weren't you there?" He pointed to the direction of Shuichi's balcony. "I jumped." He stated like it was very obvious.

Shuichi touched the other's forehead. He blushed more. "You should rest now. Feel free to sleep more. If you wake up late, I'll talk to Gin." He patted Satou's head gently and started to go back to his balcony. Satou wanted to tell him to be careful but he just touched his head, on the spot where Shuichi touched. Shuichi walked to his room without looking back but waved his hand.

Satou looked at the door longingly. After a few minutes, he sneezed again. He sighed and walked back into the room, still wearing Shuichi's jacket.

-- with Hide --

Hide was about to go to the balcony when he heard someone speaking. "Dummy." 'Shuichi?' he thought. He decided to join his band mate but stopped when he heard Satou's voice. He leaned on the door and didn't go outside. He just listened to the conversation. When the talking stopped and he heard a door closing, he came out. He saw Satou walking back to his room with a longing look on his face. He knew that Satou liked Shuichi, even though the black haired man denied showing affection for the other. 'So ironic that he likes Shuichi, just like...' he looked at the stars, 'just like I did like Aki."

-- with Shuichi --

He closed the door of his balcony. He was about to go to his bed when he sneezed. He sighed. 'That Satou is full of trouble.' He thought but chuckled as he remembered the other's blushing face. 'Just like a tomato. So cut-' He shook his head. He touched his earring. It was an action that always soothe him. It was Aki's, he gave it to him before he died.

FLASHBACK

A brown haired man was walking with a younger girl with the same brown hair and blue eyes. " I want curry tonight Aki-nii!" The man chuckled, "Hai Hai Miyu-hime." He stopped when he saw an unconscious boy on leaning on the tree. "Stay here Miyu." He took the boy in their house and took care of the boy as he slept. "Nii-chan, he's so cute! He looks like the singer of Bad Luck!" Aki nodded.

"Ugh, where am I?" he closed his eyes again because of the light. When he opened them again, the first thing he saw was a brown haired girl with blue eyes. She was pretty. "Aki-nii!" she called to someone. "Oh, you're awake?" Shuichi turned his head to the direction of the voice. If the girl was pretty, this man was beautiful. Wild brown hair and sharp blue eyes, with a matching blue earring on his right ear. Shuichi was about to say something but his stomach grumbled. He blushed and the other two laughed. "Come on, lets eat."

END OF FLASHBACK

The memory was of five years ago but Shuichi would still hurt when he remember their first encounter. It was after Yuki left for America and Bad Luck disbanded. After that, he stayed with Mikage Akira and his sister, Miyu. He fell in love with the gentle man. After a few months, Moritaka Gin, Akira and Miyu's cousin, the president of Top Stars Recording Company. He was the one who encouraged them to join the band with Miwa Satou and Hide Takahashi.

"Aki..." He sighed as he lied down and looked at the ceiling. He felt that sleep would not going to come but he just lied down all night.

end of chap 1

PLEASE REVIEW! and suggest your favorite pairings!

YukixShu

RyuxShu

ShuxSatou

HidexSatou

HidexMiyu

SatouxMiyu

GinxMiyu

YukixHiro

GinxSuguru


End file.
